They Live Among Us
by Gleek4Potter
Summary: Blaine enters the world of mutants and is automatically drawn to the mysterious Kurt. Together they try and help Blaine adapt to this new world, which isn't very easy when darker forces are also at work to eliminate humans. Follows the plotline of the X-Men movie with the characters from Glee with few changes. Rating is generous. If you can watch the movie, you can read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_'And I give you all-l-l-l of me, and you give me all-l-l-l-l of you, ohhh'_

Blaine slowly began to look up, after belting out his lungs. Hesitant to see his boyfriends' reaction to his newly composed song.

"I know it's not completed yet, but I just thought you should hear it to see if you like it before I kept writing something that you didn't…"

Jeremiah stood up off the bed, where he had been sitting crossed legged, listening intently to Blaine sing, and began approaching Blaine, who still hadn't fully made eye contact with him yet since completing his song. "I LOVE your song Blaine", Jeremiah confessed to Blaine, as he watched a small blush rise up on Blaine's cheeks and spread throughout his entire face and down his neck. Blaine, who had finally risen his head the rest of the way up so Jeremiah could look into his boyfriends gorgeous hazel coloured eyes, gave a sly, yet modest smile at his boyfriends words.

"I just...I didn't want to seem to forward…I mean…I know we've only been dating for a few weeks and I…we haven't really…", Blaine began stuttering out, in fear of Jeremiah still rejecting the song, even after his previous confession. Blaine wasn't too used to receiving praise, mostly due to his parents disinterest in all the activities he partook in, and having his boyfriend also reject his song would completely crush his spirits.

Jeremiah slowly reached up to stroke his boyfriends upper arm, in what he hoped was a calming matter, quickly making Blaine's rambling stop, as he continued to hold Jeremiah's eye contact.

"I love you too Blaine", Jeremiah whispered, sensing that was what Blaine was fearing and figuring he would tell the boy the truth and allow him to settle himself down before he really started freaking out and questioning himself further. Although he had to admit, a flustered Blaine was extremely cute.

Jeremiah's arm hesitantly began rising up Blaine's arm and going up the back of his turtle neck to rest on the back on Blaine's head, allowing Blaine a chance to stop him if he wished. Blaine, however, kept his eyes locked on Jeremiah's, face as they both began to slowly move in towards each other, for what was about to be their first kiss. "And I love your song", Jeremiah whispered when his face was right in front of Blaine's.

At the last reassurance of not only Jeremiah's love for him, but also the song, Blaine allowed his eyes to flutter shut as his lips approached Jeremiah's. His mind completely at ease and excited for his first kiss. He was sure Jeremiah could hear his heart thumping in the dead silence that was Blaine's room, but the moment the pairs lips met in the middle, Blaine no longer cared how loud his heart was thumping.

_If this is what kissing is like, why have I never done it before?_ Blaine wondered as his lips slowly ran against each others gently.

Suddenly, Jeremiah's hand began slipping on the back of Blaine's head, where it had remained during the kiss, causing Blaine to open his eyes in curiosity as to what had caused the sudden change. Upon opening his eyes, however, Blaine jumped back in fear. A scream erupted from Blaine upon seeing his boyfriend begin to convulse. Jeremiah's eyes were wide open, clearly afraid of what was happening and clearly just as confused as Blaine about what brought this on. Jeremiah looked in pain as his eyes drifted towards Blaine once again, containing what seemed to be a mixture of fear and confusion. Blaine jumped up and began shaking his head, unsure of what to do to help his boyfriend. Jeremiah's convulsing did not slow as his skin began turning a sickly white colour, highlighting the veins hiding beneath his skin.

One thought kept crossing Blaine's mind as he kept his eyes glued on Jeremiah's form. _'I did this'. 'I did this'. 'I did this.' _Blaine wasn't exactly sure how he had caused Jeremiah's sudden pain, but from the rush of power Blaine had felt as soon as the two boys skin had touched, he knew somehow he was responsible.

The next thing Blaine was aware of was his parent's footsteps on the stairs, curiosity and fear for their son driving them up the stairs to figure out why their youngest son was screaming his lungs out.

The door to Blaine's room was suddenly shoved open by Blaine's father, who did not seem happy to have his conference call meeting interrupted by Blaine. Upon seeing Jeremiah convulsing on the bed, however, his anger quickly turned into panic as he ran towards the body, not to sure what to do with it, but feeling like he had to do something. Blaine's mother just stood in the doorway, seemingly in shock. Blaine's father remained crouched over Jeremiah's form yelling for his wife or Blaine to call 911. Blaine's mother, however, had her eyes jumping back and forth between Jeremiah and Blaine, showing the fear she had for Jeremiah, and that she had of Blaine. And Blaine…well his eyes remained trained on Jeremiah, wondering what had possibly gone wrong, and fearing the worst.

**2 Years Later**

The banging of the truck drivers fist on the window awoke Blaine from the short, distressed sleep he had been having in the passenger's seat of the drivers large transport truck.

"We're here kid", was the only explanation Blaine got to the rude awakening he had gotten moments earlier.

Blaine unlatched the door and cautiously pushed it open, still half asleep. He then reached down for his messenger bag and scooped it off the floor of the truck where his feet here dangling, barely touching the ground of the large interior, and unbuckled his seat belt. In moments, Blaine's feet were standing on the pavement of some parking lot of what appeared to be some type of night club. Blaine slung his messenger bag over his shoulder then turned to question the driver, who was still standing by the door, apprehensively looking at Blaine.

"I thought you were going to take me all the way to Lima?"

The driver just laughed, replying "This IS Lima, kid!", shaking his head as he slammed the door of the truck shut, his gut shaking with the exertion of laughing so hard and spit spewing out of his mouth and getting caught in his wiry grey beard. Blaine could still hear the laughs of the man echoing off of the abandoned buildings beside the club as his form approached the door and quickly escaped through the door into the flashing lights that it led to.

Blaine did a quick 360, taking in his surroundings and discovering that the club was really the only option of places for him to go, unless he wanted to intrude on one of the houses that were across the street or the abandoned building that were surrounding both sides of the mysterious club. Deciding he didn't want to be a bother, and not feeling adventurous enough to check out aforementioned abandoned buildings, Blaine opted to check out the club, hoping that he would find some kind of help, or a sign as to what to do next. With his mind made up, Blaine began his journey towards the club, feet padding on the pavement, towards the bright flashing lights of neon sign above that clearly read _Scandals_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As an 18 year old boy, Blaine knew his chances of getting into the nightclub were slim, however, he knew of a few of the jocks at school who had snuck into clubs before. 'They also look way older than you stupid', Blaine bitterly thought to himself. Curse his boyish looks and unruly curly hair that made him look younger than his age. Knowing that the club was Blaine's only chance at shelter for tonight though, he continued to walk towards the club until he was met with a rather large, burly man standing at the door. Had Blaine not been cold from the chilly fall air, he probably would have been scared off from the man and turned away to find somewhere else to spend the night. As another cool breeze blew through him though Blaine pushed his luck. The man at the door either didn't see Blaine the same way he saw himself, as a young looking 18 year old, or didn't care, because the next thing Blaine knew the man had stepped aside and let Blaine into the bar, quickly letting him know that it was drag queen Thursday. Blaine rushed by the man, acknowledging his words but walking towards the middle of the club quickly before the man changes his mind and kicked him out. All around him Blaine heard music thumping and bodies moving to the loud, pounding beat. Blaine's second observation was that the majority of the population were men, who appeared to be hitting on eachother, dancing with eachother and occasionally making out in the shadowed corners. _Figures I would find probably only gay bar in all of Ohio_, Blaine scoffed in his head. Blaine continued to walk forward until he reached the bar and quickly ordered some of the food, aware that it was probably super greasy, but also aware that it may be the only food he gets in awhile since his money was running low.

Ever since the incident in Blaine's room with Jerimiah, Blaine has been on the move. His parents were never really supportive of him being gay, and having a mutant in the house was just another reason for them to disapprove of him. As soon as the ambulance had left with Jerimiah in the back, Blaine's parents had quickly informed him that he was no longer welcome under their roof and that he should pack his stuff up and be out of the house by that night. So, just 2 hours later, Blaine had left his house, ignoring the stares from the neighbours, with nothing but his satchel and his bank card that he knew had enough money to last him awhile at least.

Now, sitting in a crowded gay bar somewhere not knowing where the next few hours, let alone days, would take him. Who even knows how he would find his next ride? Finding truck drivers that were not willing to ask questions about why a 18 year old boy with only one bag needed a ride to anywhere was getting harder and harder. Especially finding ones that weren't creepy. Deciding not to worry about the future too much, Blaine continued to munch on his fries and decided to take in his surroundings a bit more and maybe begin scouting out his possible next ride.

Sitting at the bar on the other side of the dance floor, nursing a drink sat another man, who seemed to be minding his own business and attempting to be incognito. However, Blaine could not see how anybody could be incognito with those kind of looks. Although Blaine could only see the mysterious mans side profile, Blaine could see that the man had pearly white skin that appeared to be incredibly smooth. The skin was a perfect contrast to the perfectly coifed brown locks that sat beautifully on the top of the mans head. Blaine was unable to judge the mans age, and judging by the way the bouncer let Blaine in, he figured the man could really be any age.

Blaine's train of thought was soon cut short as one of the small tv's sitting above the bar flashed the words 'mutant'. Blaine interest was peaked and he slowly picked up his fries and water and moved over to the bar near the other man who had preciously stolen his attention. Having settled at the bar Blaine watched the newscast, but was only able to pick out the words 'summit' and 'mutant', over the dull roar of the emptying bar.

Deciding that his attempt at listening to the news was doing him no good, Blaine began stealing glances back at the other mysterious man at the bar.

That's when he saw the other two men approach the beautiful stranger. From what Blaine could tell, one of the men looked hesitant, but the other quickly tapped the man on the shoulder.

"You owe me money", the brute claimed. Mystery man, however, seemed unconcerned.

The man claiming the money was not giving up so easily and bent down to the other mans level to whisper in his ear, which sounded a lot like 'I know what you are'.

The stranger with the nice hair just punched the other man away, seemingly as a warning. The brute then whipped out a knife at such great speeds and began advancing towards the man, still sitting. Before he had even thought about not getting involved, the words "LOOK OUT!" had left his lips.

The beautiful stranger suddenly jumped out of his bar stool and had the threatening man against a post, long metal rods sticking out of his hands, right at his throat. The bar remained silent for a few minutes; although Blaine was sure his shaky breaths were as loud as a windstorm. The silence was broken by the sound of a shotgun loading as the barman approached the man.

'Get out of my bar, freak'.

Blaine, again held his breath, fearing that this beautiful man may be killed before his eyes. Soon, those fears were dissipated, as the man suddenly turned around with lightning speed, slicing the shotgun into pieces with his metal…claws?...Blaine didn't really know what they were, just that he was pretty sure this man was a mutant like him. As the gunpowder ran out of the shotgun onto the floor the mutant man made eye contact with Blaine, almost seeming surprised by his actions, before he quickly retracted his claws and left the bar.

Blaine quickly looked around the bar at the frightened men and weighed his options. On one hand, this man was a mutant, and could possibly offer Blaine some advice, somewhere to stay, anything. On the other hand, he did look pretty dangerous a few minutes ago. Deciding that staying in the bar wasn't going to get him anywhere anyways, he promptly chased out after the man.

Upon seeing the man hop in a nearby motorhome towing a trailer, Blaine silently snuck into the back trailer, settling under some tarps.

It was a few hours later, when Blaine was attempting to roll over in his little tarp fort that his leg accidently kicked the motorcycle, causing it to shift and for the truck to come to a stop. Moments later he felt a finger poke him through the tarp, and as the tarp was thrown off, he was again looking into the beautiful strangers eyes.

"What are you doing here?", the man questioned.

"I'm Sorry, I just needed a ride, and I figured you could help me"

"Get out."

The man then proceeded to toss Blaine's bag out of the trailer and onto the road, rather rudely, if Blaine might add. Hesitantly, Blaine stepped out of the trailer, onto the road, after his bag.

"Where am I supposed to go? We're in the middle of nowhere", Blaine asked, as he looked around and realized the predicament he would be in if this man decided to actually leave him here.

"I don't know" was all the man offered as a response.

Becoming increasingly frustrated Blaine suddenly exclaimed "you don't know of you don't care?"

"Pick one". With that the man turned, walked back to his truck and hopped in, slamming the door and driving away, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of the road with his bag at his feet.

The truck hadn't even gotten 100 metres away before it came to a stop, and Blaine chased after it with his bag and a large smile on his face. Maybe following this guy out of the bar was a good idea after all.


End file.
